Network-enabled devices that allow for the recording and storage of media are becoming commonplace. Such devices allow for the streaming or transmission of media across the Internet for playback at a remote network-enabled playback device. Transmission of such media across the Internet may be desired to be performed in an encrypted form, such as to help prevent acquisition by an unauthorized party. However, such encryption may present various challenges, such as how to efficiently implement such encryption, avoid increased latency in transmission of the media, reduce design complexity, and reduce implementation complexity.